Wake up, Cry, and Kiss
by Kulkas
Summary: cek tkp


Wake up, Cry, and Kiss © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, dan warning lainnya…

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Awalnya hanya karena Hinata kasihan melihat Sasuke yang tidur telentang dengan lengan menutupi matanya, menghalau sinar matahari. Tidur dibawah sinar matahari langsung dengan beralaskan kursi panjang memang tidak nyaman. Sesekali Sasuke hampir tergelincir dari tidurnya.

Hingga Hinata datang, duduk disamping kepala Sasuke. Mengangkat kepala raven itu pelan dan meletakkan dipangkuan pahanya. Hinata juga membentangkan payung bergaris pelangi yang didapat dari kakak sepupunya. Kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, mencegat Hinata saat perjalanan menuju atap untuk membaca kelanjutan novel kesukaannya. Kata Neji, nanti akan turun hujan. Cuaca cerah 'kan?

Hinata meletakkan gagang payungnya dipundak kanan. Kemudian membuka novel dan membacanya. Tidak menyadari senyuman kecil yang ada dipangkuannya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata itu beda kelas. Beda tingkatan juga. Sasuke kelas 2-1, sekelas dengan Neji. Sedangkan Hinata, ia kelas 1-3. Bukankah aneh. Hubungan macam apa yang sedang terjalin diantara mereka berdua? Hanya sebatas kepala yang membutuhkan bantal. Sasuke kepalanya, paha Hinata bantalnya. Dan Hinata hanya mampu menghela napas dan menuruti Sasuke yang menyeretnya ke atap. Jangan lupakan bisikan-bisikan dari semua kalangan siswa dan siswi. Biasa, tuan muda butuh tidur siang. Hinata juga bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau yang memangku kepalanya adalah Hinata. Uchiha memang jempolan.

Seperti hari ini. Di atap sekolah dan di bawah naungan payung pelangi, Sasuke tidur dengan nyenyaknya dan Hinata membaca novelnya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Dalam tidur Uchiha harus tetap berwibawa.

Belum setengah jam berlalu, kepala Sasuke bergerak-gerak, membuat Hinata menurunkan buku bacaanya. Hinata melihat raut muka Sasuke berubah gelisah, alis bertaut dengan napas tersengal. Apa Sasuke mimpi buruk?

Hinata menempelkan ibu jari kirinya diantara kedua alis Sasuke. Menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, berharap Sasuke tenang. Dan itu berhasil. Sasuke mulai agak tenang dan nyaman.

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke menampakkan keagungannya, mendapati wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata tertidur dengan menunduk sambil memegangi payung pelangi. Onyx itu meneliti tiap inchi wajah Hinata. Hingga berhenti dibibir mungil berwarna merah muda lembut. Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sejak saat itu, mungkin, Sasuke mulai menyukai gadis ini. Gadis yang suka rela ia seret walau ia tahu hati gadis ini mengumpatnya setengah mati.

Hinata mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat jam tangan mungilnya, lalu tersentak kaget. Pukul dua lebih seperempat. Jam pelajaran terakhir hampir selesai. Dan Hinata malah ikut tertidur.

"Sasuke, bangun," Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Tidak ada gerakan.

Sekali lagi, ia menggoyangkannya agak kencang. Nihil.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah lubang telinga kanan Sasuke. Rambut ungunya bergerak turun, mengenai sedikit wajah lelap dipangkuannya. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya, Hinata meniup pelang lubang telinga Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke bangun. Tapi tetap tak ada pergerakan. Oh ayolah, ia membolos jam pelajaran terakhir. Ini buruk.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun."

Sekali lagi, Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Kau cerewet," ucap Sasuke.

Entah karena terbawa perasaan atau apa, Hinata mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Sasuke boleh saja menyeret-nyeretnya kesini hanya untuk tiduran dipahanya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya berbeda. Ada rasa sebal yang menyerang saat dirinya dikatai cerewet. Mata Hinata mulai memerah, cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk mata. Spontan Sasuke bangun dari posisi nyamannya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menundukkan wajah ayunya. Sasuke mulai kelabakan. Si tuan muda berwibawa ini belum pernah melihat Hinata sampai seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan tersipu lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Kalau mau tidur, di UKS atau pulang sana," ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya," Hinata menghela napas dan menatap Sasuke. "aku capek, pahaku keram setiap hari. Sakit. Sampai di rumah, aku dikira dianu setiap hari sama kekasihku. Aku malu."

Eh. Anu? "Maaf," kata Sasuke menyesal.

"Baru sekarang minta maaf? Kemarin-kemarin mana? Terimakasih juga tidak."

Sasuke juga punya kesabaran. Bibir bergetar itu sangat seksi dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ciuman telah terjadi. Takdir telah menanti.

Payung pelangi itu terbawa angin hingga jauh tak terlihat.

 **THE END**

a/n: tadinya untk SHBF 6 tp salah ngartiin prompt rainbow -_-


End file.
